The Big Question
by kivuli malaika
Summary: Raph and Leo have been dating in secret for a year and a half now, but Raph wants more then that. So what will he do? Ask his dear leader the big question of cours! Ok, summery sucks but the storys better i sware. Slightly ooc. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.

Warnings: This story contains Tcest. Don't like it, don't read.

Ok, so this is my very first story and I hope you guys like it ^_^.

_blah blah-_thoughts

"blah blah"-talking

_Today's the day! _

That was the first thing that came to Raph's mind as he got out of bed. He had been planning on this for months, waiting for Leo to go on his spiritual retreat to the farmhouse to put his plans in action.

While his secret lover was gone; he did the one thing that the both of them had been far too chicken to do for the past year and a half they had been together. He had confessed to his family that they were a couple. He had expected same anger, some yelling, even some disgusted glares. What he did not expect was for them to accept their relationship at first, though he hoped that they would soon warm up to it.

He did not, in a million years, expect them to accept him and Leo without a problem at all. And yet that's exactly what happened.

Don seemed to have already known and simply muttered a 'Finally!' and then asked if he could return to whatever project he had been working on before Raph called him in the living room.

Mikey seemed confused at first as to what Raph meant when he said he and Leo were together, but it only took him a minute to realize. After that he just gave his brother a huge smile and said he was happy for him and Leo. He asked a few questions, like when they had started dating but then just went back to his room to resume his comic book reading.

Raph had been in shock at how easy his brothers had taken it. He thought for sure that at least one of them would be just a bit disgusted. Still, he had one more person's response to get, and unfortunately his response alone had the ability to make or break his planes.

He thought back to how his sensei had looked. His expression was unreadable and he had yet to utter a word. As they sat there looking at each other Raph thought he was going to object. But then, Splinter gave his second oldest a small smile that instantly calmed his sons worries. He told his son that as long as it does not interfere with the team's dynamics he would have no problem with their relationship.

Again Raph was frozen with shock, but only for a moment before he practically tackled his father with a huge then ran to his room to figure out the rest of his plan since he honestly did not think he would get past telling his family. But now that he had he needed to get everything ready to pop the question. And not just any question. Raphael was going to ask Leonardo to share the rest of their lives together, not as brothers, but as husbands. He was going to ask Leo to marry him.

Everything was ready. Mikey had helped him cook dinner, grilled salmon with rice and broccoli. He even made them an apple pie, all the while giggling and commenting on how cute Raph was being, earning him a few hard smacks on the head.

About an hour before Leo was due home Don, Mikey and Master Splinter headed to April and Casey's house. (Who already knew about them due to Leo and Raph not being too observant while having a rooftop make out session.) However, before they left Don put a hidden camera in the kitchen so that they could see what happened. Without Raph's permission of course.

Once they were gone Raph set the table, using the nice dishes and got some candles to set the romantic mood. Next he got Leo's favorite incense and served the food once he got a text from Leo saying he was five minutes away.

He stepped back to examine his work and felt as though he was forgetting something. Then it dawned on him when he realized that that oh so special ring was still up in his dresser. Quickly Raph ran to his room and grabbed the small box and then dashed back down stairs, slipping the box into his belt.

Lastly he lit the candles and turned off all the lights. He then sat at the table and watched the lair's door, nervously waiting for his lover to come through them. Every second felt like hours as he was trying to think about how he would pop the question. He realized, with a small smirk that asking this one single question was going to make facing the Shredder look like a piece of cake!

He was so nervous, as what ifs flew through his head. The main one being what if he said no. Raph knew that that was very unlikely but the thought made his courage falter ever so slightly. But before he could even think of changing his mind the lair door opened and his blue-clad brother walked in, surprise clearly written on his face as he saw Raph and the scene before him.

No backin' out now.

* * *

please leave reveiws! constructive criticism is welcome:)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

* * *

Chapter 2

When Leo walked into his home he was shocked to see that the lights were all turned off. Seeing as it was not very late, this was a very odd occurrence in the household. It was also very quiet. His home is rarely quiet. But that wasn't really what shocked him the most. What really put him in awe was that right in front of him was the dining table set for two with candles on it and a few other places in the room, and his best friend and lover sitting there with a gentle grin on his face.

"Welcome home Leo" Raph's gruff voice said as he got up to go to his brother.

"Raph what…what is this?" Leo asked as Raph walked over.

"It's a tea party." Raph said in an amused voice, "What do ya think it is? It's my welcome home present to ya. I made salmon, rice an broccoli an even brought out yer favorite incense." When Raph reached Leo he put one hand to his cheek, to which the slightly smaller male leaned into, and the other to his waist in order to pull him closer.

"I mean when was the last time we had a real date?"

Leo, who had laid his hand on top of Raph's, gave his brother a small grateful smile. But that disappeared and was replaced by a look of worry as a thought ran through his mind. Where were his brothers and father?

"Raph, where is Sensei and the others? If they come in and see this-mmf!" Leo's worried words were cut off by Raph's lips as they met with his for a quick but passionate kiss. As they broke Raph gave his blushing love a confidant smirk.

"Don't sweat it babe. They went ta April and Casey's for movie night and won't be back for a couple of hours. I told them that I was too tired from patrolin with Case too late last night. They shouldn't bother us." Raph didn't want to tell Leo about the whole coming out thing just yet. He had a plan and he was sticking to it.

With that bit of information Leo relaxed slightly into his lovers hold but still looked worried. "Are you sure? I mean what if something happens and they come home early and-" A chuckle from Raph made Leo stop mid sentence and look to Raph with confusion. "Did I say something funny?" he asked genuinely curious.

"Just good ta see that a week of supposed relaxin didn't change ya one bit. Anoyin worrying an all." Raph said with a smile.

Leo tried to hide his smirk as he continued. "This is serious Raph! What if-"

"Stop wit the 'what if's' already," Raph, getting slightly irritated, sighed, "I told ya everything is good. Don't ya trust me?" He looked Leo straight in the eyes with such an intense glare Leo almost forgot to answer. He always loved how passionate his lover's eyes were. Leo had found himself lost in those golden orbs on more than one occasion.

"Of course I do Raph. With my life." Raph let out one of his rare genuine smiles then and was answered by one of Leo's. The dark green terrapin leaned down to put his forehead to his blue clad brothers and inhaled his scent of green tea and sandalwood. Leo just wrapped his arms around Raph's neck missing his lovers touch even if it had only been a week.

After another moment Raph broke away, grabbed his lover's hands, and started leading him to the table. "C'mon then. The foods gettin cold an we only have a couple hours of Mikey free peace." That got Leo to chuckle as they reached the table and Raph pulled out his chair for him.

"Well aren't we feeling polite tonight." Leo smirked as he sat down and Raph pushed him in.

"Don't get used to it babe." Raph grinned.

Once Raph sat down they started to eat. Yet again Leo was stunned. It tasted as good as Mikey's cooking!

"I had no idea you could cook this well Raph! You may give Mike a run for his money!" Leo soon shoved more of the delicious food in his mouth with a satisfied smile.

Raph inwardly chuckled at that. "Glade ya like it. So… how was yer vacation? Ya miss me?" Raph smirked as Leo rolled his eyes. "Of course I did, as nice as it was not having to put up with your hotheaded bravado for a while." Leo laughed as his comment earned an irate 'Watch it!' from his brother. He then continued telling what he did, which was mostly just meditating, training and hiking. Nothing too exciting. Then Raph told of what he and the family had been up to, skipping any part concerning his planes. There wasn't much to tell on his part either, just some new pranks Mikey pulled that pissed him off, and some new invention Don had been working on.

After that they just talked about anything that came to mind, perfectly comfortable just being in each other's company. Once they were both done Raph cleared their plates and got them each a slice of pie. As he sat down he noticed Leo looking at him with a curious smile.

"Ok… First, a wonderfully cooked dinner date out of nowhere. Then being extremely sweet and polite and now you have prepared my favorite dessert."

"What I can't be nice sometimes?" Raph defended.

"Raph, I know you better than anyone and I know you're not telling me something. So… what's going on?" Leo asked crossing his arms and raising his eye ridge with a slight smirk.

Raph sighed and grinned knowing he had been caught. He got up and moved his seat closer to his brother, reached over the table and grabbed one of Leo's hands enclosing it between both of his. Leo now looked concerned. "Raph… What is it? What's wrong?"

Raph reacted quickly to calm his lover down. "No No, nothin's wrong babe," Leo relaxed slightly but didn't loss his focus on what his lover was saying.

"Leo… have ya ever thought of tellin the family… ya know, 'bout us?"

Leo went ridged and Raph squeezed his hand urging him to answer.

"Well…" Leo took a calming breath, "of course I have. I want nothing more than to be able to freely show my love for you, truly be with you, whenever and were ever we want." Both brothers smiled at the thought, and Raph felt more confident than ever. But then Leo looked down with sadness in his eyes. He continued.

"But I highly doubt any of them would accept us. I mean, maybe our brothers could get around to the idea, if April and Casey could they could. But Master Splinter, I find it hard to believe that he would ever understand. You know how traditional he can be." Leo ended with a sigh, then looked to his lover, once again curious about his actions. "Why do you ask all of a sudden?"

Raph took a deep breath then looked to Leo with a smile. _Well… hear goes nothin'._

"What would ya say if I already told 'em 'bout us?"

At that Leo's eyes went wide and his body went stiff. It took him a moment to find the words to respond, and even then his voice was only slightly above a whisper.

"…You what…?"

" I told them 'bout us an' guess what… none of 'em had a problem not even Sensei!" Leo's eyes went even wider, if possible, and Raph waited for the news to sink in. Again Leo spoke in a quiet voice.

"No problems at all?… Not even Father?"

"Nope," Raph replied with a loving smile, "Dad jus said as long as it doesn't affect our team work he's fine wit it. It just rolled of Mike like water. I swear, the kid will accept anyone as long as they the good guys! An' Don, well he seemed ta already know! Damn smartass, I wouldn't be surprised if he knew before we did."

Leo, still in shock, just looked at Raph. But as the news finally sank in a huge smile spread on his face. "That... That means…Oh my God Raph!" Leo then proceeded to tackle Raph with a hug and almost caused them to fall over. "That means we don't have to

hide anymore! We can live like a real couple with no more sneaking around! Thank you Raphael, thank you so much!" Leo lifted his head from the nook of Raph's neck, gave his love a chaste kiss which soon turned into a deep and passionate one.

Once Leo broke it, slightly blushing, he got of his brother to go back to his chair, though they were sitting closer now and still holding hands. Leo couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he continued talking.

"I'm almost too happy too care, but, I have to know. What made you do that all of a sudden anyways?"

Raph's stomach dropped with the feelings of fear and anticipation. He knew there wouldn't be a better time to ask. Swallowing his fear, Raph intertwined their fingers together and looked to Leo's curious but happy face.

"Actually there is a reason that I told em 'bout us, especially Dad. I needed ta make sure ta get his blessings for somthin' very important. Somthin' I've been meaning ta ask ya for a while now."

Leo, now successfully confused again, looked at his brother. _What could Raph need Fathers blessing for that concerns us, besides the obvious? Unless…_

Leo was brought from his thoughts as his lover fell on to one knee in front of him and his right hand reached for something in his back pouch on his belt.

"I needed to get his blessings for this. I knew how important that would be ta ya." Raph said as he brought the little black box out in front of Leo.

"Oh my God…" Leo gasped and put his left hand over his mouth. _Could that really be what I think it is._ He looked from the small box to Raph's eyes and knew that it was.

"Leo, I don't wanna spend the rest of my life wit ya as just yer brother. I want nothin' more than ta spend it wit ya as your loving husband." Tears of joy began to collect in the corner of Leo's eyes as he realized just how much effort Raph must have put into this evening in order to make it perfect for this, for him. This was how much Raph cared for him. For their relationship. Leo couldn't help the enormous smile that seemed to split his face in two.

Raph, seeing the happiness on his lovers face, had no more doubts as he opened the box to revile a beautiful gold ring.

"Leonardo, will you marry me?"

For a moment, Leo couldn't find the words to speak he was just so happy. But as he looked into Raph's beautiful amber eyes, filled with love that was solely for him, the ability to speak returned and the words flowed from his mouth.

"Yes! My God of course yes!" Leo exclaimed as he fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around his brother's neck. "Nothing could make me happier than to marry you Raph. I love you so much!"

As Raph heard this he wrapped his arms around his brother's shell and just smiled the biggest smile that has ever been on his face. After a moment he broke away only to take Leo's left hand and put the ring on his last finger. Then he intertwined their fingers and looked to his beautifully smiling face. Using his free hand, Raph wiped away a joyful tear that managed to escape and then cupped Leo's cheek.

"I love ya too Leo. An not even God himself could change that."

With that Raph leaned into his soon to be husband for a loving kiss.

And off in the distance, unknown to the happy lovers, there family was cheering for them. They had seen and heard everything that had happened thanks to the genius that was Donatello. After Mikey had made the appropriate gagging noises over the kissing, he and everyone else, even Casey, were excitedly discussing the future wedding. Only a few minutes into the planning, though, Splinter stood and announced that they should be returning home.

"Why Sensei?" Mike asked, "Shouldn't we give them some room? It looks like they're getting ah…into it, if you know what I mean."Mike looked around the apartment awkwardly as Don took the cue to turn the TV off.

"That is exactly why my son." Splinter said with a sigh only a parent could give.

The two brothers looked at each other and then back to their father, not really getting what he meant.

"Sensei…Raph said that he and Leo have been an item for a little over a year. It is very likely that they have already… well, um…you know" Don ended with an embarrassed blush very evident on his face causing his brother to snicker.

"Made sweet music together" the youngest added with a mischievous grin, causing both April and Don to face-palm and Casey to plug his ears.

Splinter just sighed, muttering something about where he had gone wrong, and wacked Michelangelo on the head with his walking stick.

"And if they haven't, which I hope is the case, I would rather keep it that way until they are properly joined in matrimony. Donatello, call one of your brothers to tell them that we are on our way home."

Don didn't really understand how this would bother his father after he accepted the fact that his two sons were going to marry each other. But still he called anyway getting an earful from Raph who was understandably irritated at his night with Leo being interrupted.

After that they said their goodbyes and headed home. The whole way was filled with talks of wedding preparations and such. One thing was certain to the genius brother as he listened to Mikey's ideas for the big day; these next few months were going to be very interesting indeed.

* * *

Please reveiw!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own them, much to my dismay T.T

Raph kept pacing back and forth in the master bedroom of the farm house. Every here and there he would tug on his tux or his tie to try and make them more comfortable. Casey was just watching his terrapin friend with an amused smirk as he was wondering if he should be a good best man and comfort the soon to be husband or just enjoy the show a little longer. He had never seen the hothead so nervous in his life and he honestly found it very funny. But he really couldn't blame him. After all today is his wedding day.

The months that fallowed Raph's proposal to Leo had surprisingly not been as hectic as they had thought they were going to be. They decided to have the ceremony at the farm house since really the only other option was in the sewers. Romantic right. Although instead of having it in the barn like Casey and April's had been they are going to have it under a beautiful old oak tree that Leo has always loved. They also decided to have it in the fall so that they could be married under the beautiful changing foliage of the trees.

As for food they had the idea of doing it barbeque style. Not very fancy but it was just fine for Leo and Raph, especially since Mikey was going to be cooking it all. They just knew that every bite would taste like heaven.

The next thing they had to do before the big day was invite all of their closest friends. This was probably the only truly hard part for the couple since they had to explain to each person that they were not only gay and getting married, but that there soon to be husband was also there sibling. Lucky for them most of their friends were either to happy for them to care or accepted it once they explained that they weren't biologically brothers. The only one they really had trouble with was Usagi, but he eventually accepted them and chose to come, not wanting to risk his good friendship with Leonardo just because he was close minded.

They didn't really have a lot of people though since they wanted a small wedding. Besides the obvious of Splinter, April, Casey and there brothers they had invited the Ancient One, Angle, Leatherhead, Usagi, the Daimyo and his son, Nobody and, surprisingly, Kari. After the defeat of the Tengu Shredder and the truce that they made with the foot, she and Leo had actually become friends.

Once the invites were done all the smaller detail to this day took up the rest of their months. Things like color scheme, which is a deep blue and maroonish purple, their vows, which they decided to make themselves, the song for the first dance, and, much to Raph's horror, dancing lessons.

Casey chuckled as he thought back to that. Mikey had insisted on it since he knew that Raph's dancing skills were equivalent to a chicken that got its head chopped off. Casey thought that if he had to suffer through that then so did Raph and sided with Mikey till they got the hothead to cave. Unfortunately this had backfired for Casey seeing as with him and April being the only ones to ever be in a dance class, they ended up teaching the brothers and he had to go through the experience again. Though it was all worth it to see Ralph's pathetic attempts at dancing. He also found out something very interesting that day. Casey had been so sure that the couple would fight over who would be leading only to find Leo easily accepting the role of following Ralph's lead. _Hmm guess I know whose topping _Casey thought with a snicker.

He was brought from his musings when he heard the still pacing groom start mumbling reassuring words to himself. Casey sighed as he pushed himself from the wall and over to his obviously stressed friend.

"Hey man, would ya stop it already? Yer gunna create a groove in the floor!" Casey said as he grabbed Raph's shoulder, successfully putting him to a halt.

"Sorry Case. I'm jus so damn nervous." The red clad turtle replied as he continued to fiddle with his tux. Casey just sighed as he knew his friend was not going to make this easy.

"The hell could ya be worried 'bout dude? That he'll stand ya up or somthin'? Seein' as ya guys already live together that be kinda hard to get away with. Besides this is Leo wer talkin' 'bout! He don't agree ta anything without being sure 'bout it." Case ended giving his friend a stern glare, daring him to object to the facts.

"But what if he regrets it!" Raph started loudly then preceded with a lower voice, "What if he ends up unhappy or somthin'. I mean I ain't gunna lie, I know I can be a thickheaded pain in the ass. What if I make him unhappy." With that said he sunk down onto the bed and stared out the window at the guest who were excitedly talking about the coming ceremony.

"Are you freaken kidding me!?" Casey exclaimed loudly, successfully getting back Raph's attention.

"Huh?" "Don't ya 'Huh' me! Is that really what your worried 'bout!? That Leo will get sick a ya! Are ya really that stupid Raph?" Casey really couldn't believe his friend would think this.

"Hay now just w-" Raph was interrupted again by his best man pulling him to his feet and getting too close to his face for his liking.

"Now ya listen ta me Raph," Casey started, "Leo has put up wit yer shit fer twenty three years. He knows just how much of a royal pain ya can be an still he decided to deepen his relationship wit ya. Obviously he sees somthin' he likes else he wouldn't of agreed to do this. Leo neva does things half-assed or without thinking it through." Casey paused for a moment to look at Raph's shocked eyes to make sure his words were getting into his thick skull.

Giving his friend space and lowering his voice Casey continued. "If he ever thought that either one a ya would end up unhappy he woulda neva said yes. Ya both are obviously ready for dis. So no worries dude." He ended his rant with a huge grin aimed toward his friend.

Raph thought about what his friend said to him and returned the smile full force. "Yer right Case, fer once in ya life." Raph dodged a swing aimed to his head as he laughed at his friend's irritation. "But seriously man, thanks."

Casey put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "What are best mans for. Now common. If yer late both Leo _and_ April will have my hide." Raph laughed at his friends obvious, not to mention well placed, fear at that thought as they made their way outside.

Casey left Raph at the beginning of the line, which was a little ways away from where there guest sat, while he headed to his place besides the alter. They had decided that walking up the line together would be better than having one of them walk it alone.

Raph stood there for what felt like hours, but was actually only a few minutes, as everyone settled. When he heard someone behind him he turned and immediately relaxed into a loving smile. There stood his soon to be husband in a beautiful deep blue hakama and hiori. His overcoat was of the same color but also had a simple flower design along the bottom in a deep maroon.

Raph stretched out his hand to his lover as Leo smiled and accepted it. He pulled him in close so that he could wrap his hand around the hothead's arm. Said hothead then leaned in close to whisper into his ear. "You look absolutely stunning." He then proceeded to give Leo a quick peck on the check, successfully making him blush.

"You don't look to bad yourself Raphie. I must say you clean up nice." Leo replied with a playful smirk. Before Raph could comment, Don showed up in front of the couple with an excited smile. "You two ready to start?" After getting two affirmative nods he headed off to go tell the musicians, who were provided by the Daimyo, to start.

Leo took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Hearing this Raph gently squeezed his hand and gave his lover a reassuring smile. "Ya ready?" he gently asked.

Leo looked to Raph's startling golden eyes as he answered with a huge smile. "I get to spend the rest of my life as your bonded mate. I have never felt more ready in my entire life." He stated lovingly as he captured Raph's lips in a quick kiss. Then the music started and they walked toward the alter under the burnt red leaves of the old oak. There was not one person there that was not smiling at the obvious love that the two shared.

As they got to the alter they were greeted by their smiling father, who was going to be performing the rituals. As Splinter greeted there guest and started Raph couldn't help but thinking how lucky they were to have such accepting family and friends. Not only that but he felt so extremely lucky to have Leo. If he was honest with himself he did not think that they were going to work when this first started. With all the fighting they used to do he didn't even think Leo was going to give him a chance. But by some miracle he had and now they were both the happiest they have ever been. Of course they still fight but now they actually listen to each other and usually end up talking through it instead of ending in a brawl. Mikey and Donnie are still dumbfounded by this fact. It seemed to be more shocking to them then the fact that there bros were a couple.

Soon Splinter came to the exchanging of vows. "My sons have decided to create their own personal vows. Raphael, if you would start."

Raph took Leo's hands in his and looked deep into his dark onyx eyes. "Leonardo, first I want ta say how lucky I am ta have ya. Ya are my steady rock when I need grounding an' the only thing that can truly calm my inner turmoil. Ya alone understand me. With just a flash of that beautiful smile o' yours ya send all my walls crumblin down. Ya have become my reason ta wake up in the mornin'. My reason ta make it home safe. Ya can't possibly know how happy ya have made me or how much I love you. But I plan on using the rest of my life to try an' show ya. An' that is a promise Love."

By the time Raph stopped everyone was shocked at how deep he had been. Most had been expecting his vow to be more humorous. Even Leo was surprised. The loving words had made a silent tear of joy slip down his check. Raph released one of his hands to wipe it away, causing a warm smile to appear on the smaller turtles face.

After a moment Splinter looked to his eldest and motioned for him to start.

Leo never once broke from Raph's hypnotizing gaze as he started in a voice filled with nothing but pure love. "Raphael, I can honestly say that agreeing to go on that date with you so long was the second best decision I have ever made. The only one that tops it is when I accepted your proposal to be bonded to you for life. Out of all others it is you who has always been able to see through my masks. You always know how I truly feel, who I truly am. You have always said that I was the strongest. The truth is that I'm as strong as I am because of you. Your passion and fire has always been my strength. Without you I would be nothing. I would be but a hollow shell. And so I vow to forever be at your side. To forever love you. Not even in death will I stop."

Once Leo finished Raph was desperately trying not to let the happy tears fall. He heard the ever macho Casey sniffle behind him and figured someone had to act like a man. So he leaned down to touch his forehead to his lover's, an embrace he had always favored.

Again Splinter gave them a moment before continuing. "I see little reason for this next part but traditions are traditions." He shifted his eyes to look at his second eldest. "Do you Raphael accept Leonardo as your husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Raph's smile widened as he eagerly answered "Hell ya I do." Leo laughed at the answer only his Raph would give after saying such deep vows. Splinter just smiled softly and shook his head amusedly at his son. Then he placed his gaze on the eldest. "And you Leonardo? Do you accept Raphael as your husband? To have and to hold; in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Leo just looked deep into Raph's eyes and answered "I do."

The old rat master smiled happily to his sons as he finally says "I now pronounce you life mates. You may kiss." And with that Raph placed his hands on each side of Leo's face and leaned down to capture his soft lips while their closest friends and family cheered for the now married couple.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The reception had been wonderful. As expected the food was delicious, especially the cake which was both vanilla and chocolate. The speeches from Don, April and Master Splinter had all been well thought out and heartwarming. The ones from Mikey and Casey though had been successful in being both touching and embarrassing to a certain red clad turtle. Much to everyone's enjoyment.

When it came to the first dance Raph was confident in his abilities and actually was not bad. They danced to the song 'Halo' by Beyonce. Mikey had teased about how mushy that was but they didn't care. They felt like it explained their relationship. After that the rest of the music was decided by the wonderful talent that is DJ Donnie.

The night has come to an end now and all have left except for the family, including April and Casey, and to Leo's surprise, Kari. She walked over to the new couple with a smile, and as she neared she addressed Raph.

"Are you both ready?" She asked

Leo looked questioningly to his husband as Raph just smirked. "You bet. We both are packed an ready ta go."

Leo's eyes widened slightly as he had no idea what Raph was talking about. They had planned to stay at the farm house for a month for their honeymoon. So why was Raph talking about leaving? He quickly looked around only to realize that he seemed to be the only one that didn't know what was going on. As Kari made a call to someone he decided to voice his confusion. "Uh Raph, what are you guys talking about."

Kari raised her eyebrows at this as her smile grew. "So you were able to keep it a secret." Her statement made Raph's smirk turn into a wide, toothy grin. "Said I could didn't I?" he answered.

Before Leo could ask any more questions he heard a helicopter in the distance. His confusion grew exponentially as he looked to the sky to see the craft come their way.

"I feel that this moment is good as any to enlighten your mate of his surprise." He hard Kari say behind him. Leo turned to his still smiling mate and raised an eye ridge in question. Raph walked over to Leo and brought his hand up to his check to caress it as he began.

"Ya see Leo, as much as I love the farm an all, I thought that our honeymoon should some place that has no memories attacked to it. Ya know, ta make it special. So since most places don't serve those of the mutated kind, I went to get some assistance." He quickly shot Kari a grateful look before continuing, "Turns out our feisty friend over there has a small resort deep in the mountains of Japan. She happily agreed to us spending our honeymoon there." The only warning Raph had was a small gasp before he in his mate's death grip of a hug, which nearly knocked him on his ass. The scene was apparently amusing if he were to judge from his family and friend's laughs.

"Oh Raph, thank you so much!" Leo said from the crook of Raph's neck. "You have no idea how happy you have made me. And not just with the surprise, with every little thing you do."

Raph just smiled as he wrapped his arms tightly around Leo. The next thing he knew the helicopter had landed and Casey was coming from the house with both his and Leo's bags. They said goodbye to their family and were soon being led to the loud aircraft. Kari was ushering them on one she suddenly found herself in a warm embrace with the turtle leader. She heard a thank you whispered in her ear before she was released and the terrapin climbed into the craft. She just smiled as she watched the helicopter left and start on its way. She knew, deep in her heart that she could never fully forgive herself for what she had done to this family in the past. Still, she felt that this was a good start towards redemption.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Helicopter had taken them to Kari's privet jet. Once on the jet they settled close together and awaited for the long flight to start. During the hours the talked, slept, and of course had their fair share of make out sessions. Once they arrived in Japan they switched yet again onto another helicopter. The ride to the house was about an hour long but once they get there it was well worth it. The 'house' looked more like a traditional mansion and it was surrounded be a dense forest. There didn't seem to be signs of civilization for miles around, which meant that they did not have to worry about hiding in the shadows.

If they thought the place was beautiful far away, in was just breathe taking up close. It was obviously made by the finest craftsmen and artisans. The large windows all around the house filled it with natural light and the walls had simple but elegant bamboo designs that was obviously painted by hand. Also, though the home was traditional looking it still had the comforts of a modern kitchen, bathroom and a flat screen in the living room over a beautiful fireplace.

As the couple made their way to the master bedroom they were becoming overwhelmed with the feelings of excitement and nervousness. After all tonight was the night that they would finally be joined together as one in a way that is so much more powerful than any words could be. But, despite what their family most likely thought, Leo and Raph had never gone all the way. Tonight would be there first time.

This was actually Raph's idea. Once he had seen that this relationship would actually work, he had made up his mind that there first would be special. He didn't want it to be same random occurrence that they might come to regret because they weren't ready, and Leo had agreed.

Now he knew they were both ready, but he couldn't help his nervousness. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Leo. He had of course done his research but he was still worried. But before he could say any of this to his mate, Leo had excused himself to the bathroom. So Raph, after looking around the room and finding a bottle of champagne and two glasses, curtsey of Kari, he poured himself a drink and headed into the rooms balcony. He sat there for a few minutes just watching the beautiful sunset over the vast forest.

When he heard a throat being cleared he turned around only to have his jaw drop and his eyes try to pop out of his head. Before him stood Leonardo in an elegant soft blue kimono. It had a gorgeous flower peddle design on it that made them look as though they were being blown across the daytime sky. His obi was the same deep blue that his hakama and hiori had been. To top it all of Leo had a light blush dusted over his checks that made Raph's insides tingle. To say it excited him was an understatement.

He set his glass down as he walked towards his lover. He gently ghosted the back of his hand over Leo's checks, causing his blush to deepen. Then he leaned down to barley touch his mate's lips with his own, smiling as he heard the quick intake of breath. Moving his mouth to Leo's ear he finally spoke. "And here I thought ya looked beautiful at our wedding. Now nothin' short a breath takin could describe ya."

Leo, now a fine shade of scarlet leaned his head to touch the side of Raph's and brought his hands to rest on the younger's biceps. "I was hoping you would like it."

"Like doesn't even begin to explain how I feel 'bout ya in this. Damn Leo." Raph breathed as he began trailing feather light kisses down the elders jaw. Leo closed his eyes at the wonderful feeling before continuing. "Good because this is my gift to you. I know you wanted me to were this at our wedding, b- but I wanted to be for your eyes only." He was quite proud of himself for only stuttering once since his husband's touch was making it increasingly hard to think clearly, let alone speak.

Raph stopped the playful kisses and nips on Leo's neck to meet his eyes. "And boy am I glad you did," he whispered, laying his hand on Leo's left check, "I don't want anyone else ta ever see this but me. This beautiful site is all mine." With that said he leaned down to capture those tauntingly soft lips into a deep and passionate kiss.

Making their way to the huge bed, Raph was quickly rid of his overcoat and dress shirt by Leo's skillful hands as Raph worked on loosening the obi. Soon Leo found himself under his mate, kimono still on but very loose, kissing and exploring each other with curious hands. All too soon for Leo's liking Raph broke the kiss and leaned back slightly to look at him.

Leo's kimono was loosely hanging of his shoulders, showing his tone muscle. He was blushing fiercely; though Raph was pretty sure he had a nice red tint to his checks. They were panting heavily as they stayed there gazing at each other. Golden eyes turned slightly worried which was immediately noticed by Leo. He lifted his hand to cup his hotheads check. "Is everything all right Love?"

Trying unsuccessfully to hide the blush the nickname brought he answered the question with one of his own. "Are ya sure yer ready? I have no problem waiting if yer not. I don't want to pressure ya."

At that understanding flashed in Leo's eyes and he gave his husband a warm reassuring smile. "Yes Raph, I'm sure I'm ready. I want to be yours and yours alone. To become one with you in the most intimate way possibly." His voice was filled with love, and Raph couldn't help but feel his confidence returning. But before he continued he looked down sternly at his mate. "If ya feel uncomfortable, if I hurt ya in any way, just tell me an I'll stop then an there. Ok?"

In response Leo wrapped his arms around Raph's neck and pulled him down gently until their noses touched. "Ok but, I trust you Raphie. I know you won't hurt me anymore then what is expected." As Leo smiled up to him Raph couldn't help but to again feel how lucky he was. As he nuzzled his head into Leo's neck he took a deep breath of the scent that was distinctly Leo.

"I love you Leonardo. More than anything else." Raph spoke as he restarted his teasing.

"I love you too Raphael. Forever and ever." And with that there night turned into one of pure passion and bliss. The early morning light that came as a new day was born found the two lovers sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. And though Fate is often a shifting and unpredictable creature, one thing was clear to the two joined souls. No matter what happened in there future they knew they could make it through anything as long as they were together. Their hearts would always be safe. They would forever be loved.

End.


End file.
